La Cenicienta
by saori serena kou
Summary: Summary: Serena una chica huérfana que vivía al merced de su madrastra y sus dos feas hermanastras. En un baile su destino cambiará y encontrará el amor. Esta historia es para el grupo Originales Ladies Kou por motivo del Día de San Valentín.


Hubo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo una joven muy bella, tan bella que no hay palabras para describirla. Se llamaba Serena pero le decían de apodo Cenicienta.

Serena era pobre, no tenía padres y vivía con su madrastra Lady Kaolinite, una mujer viuda muy cascarrabias que siempre estaba enfadada y dando órdenes gritos a todo el mundo. Con la madrastra también vivían sus dos hijas Eudial y Tellu, que eran muy feas e insoportables. Serena era la que hacía los trabajos más duros de la casa, como por ejemplo limpiar la chimenea cada día, por lo que sus vestidos siempre estaban sucios o manchados de ceniza, por eso las personas del lugar la llamaban cenicienta. Serena apenas tenía amigos, solo a dos gatitos Luna y Artemis muy simpáticos que vivían en un rincón de la casa, en el cuarto de Serena.

Un buen día, sucedió algo inesperado; los Reyes Darién y Rei de aquel lugar hizo saber a todos los habitantes de la región que invitaba a todas las chicas jóvenes a un gran baile que se celebraba en el palacio real.

El motivo del baile era encontrar una esposa para el hijo de los reyes; el príncipe Seiya para casarse con ella y convertirla en princesa.

La noticia llego a los oídos de Serena y se puso muy contenta. Por unos instantes soñó con que sería ella, la futura mujer del príncipe Seiya. ¡La princesa!

Pero, por desgracia, las cosas no serían tan fáciles para nuestra amiga Serena.

La madrastra de Serena le dijo en un tono malvado y cruel: -

Lady Kaolinite: Tú Serena, no irás al baile del príncipe, porque te quedarás aquí en casa fregando el suelo, limpiando el carbón y ceniza de la chimenea y preparando la cena para cuando nosotras volvamos.

Serena esa noche lloró en su habitación, estaba muy triste porque ella quería ir al baile y conocer al príncipe.

Al cabo de unos días llegó la esperada fecha: el día del baile en palacio

Serena veía como sus hermanastras se arreglaban y se intentaban poner guapas y bonitas, pero era imposible, porque eran muy feas de tan malas que eran pero ¡sus vestidos eran muy bonitos!

Al llegar la noche, su madrasta y hermanastras partieron hacia el palacio real, y Serena, sola en casa, una vez más se puso a llorar de tristeza.

Serena: No es justo, en verdad yo deseaba conocer el príncipe Seiya, padres por favor ayúdenme. ¿Por qué seré tan desgraciada? Por favor, si hay algún ser mágico que pueda ayudarme.. Decía Serena con desesperación.

De pronto, sucedió algo increíble; se le apareció un hada Madrina muy buena y muy poderosa, que se llama Mina, y con voz suave, tierna y muy agradable le dijo a Serena; - No llores más, te ayudaré.

Serena: ¿De verdad? dijo Serena un poco incrédula pero ¿cómo vas a ayudarme? ¡No tengo ningún vestido bonito para ir al baile y mis zapatos están todos rotos!

La hada madrina Mina, saco su varita mágica y con ella toco suavemente a Serena, y al momento ¡oh!, ¡que milagro! un maravilloso vestido apareció en el cuerpo de Serena, un vestido de color azul cielo, así como también unos preciosos zapatos de cristal.

Hada Madrina Mina: Ahora ya puedes ir al baile de palacio Serena, pero ten en cuenta una cosa muy importante: tu vestido a las 12 de la noche volverá a ser los harapos que llevas ahora, y hay algo más que debes saber, delante de la casa te espera un carruaje que te llevará al gran baile en palacio, pero a las 12 de la noche, ¡se transformará en una calabaza!

Bien, dijo Serena, ya soy feliz, solo por poder ir al baile.

Cuando Serena llego al palacio, causo mucha impresión a todos los asistentes, nadie nunca había visto tanta belleza, Serena estaba preciosa.

El príncipe Seiya, no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia de esa joven tan bonita. Se dirigió hacia ella y le preguntó si quería bailar.

Serena: sí, claro que sí. Y estuvieron bailando durante horas y horas.

Las hermanastras de Serena no la reconocieron, debido a que ella siempre iba sucia y llena de ceniza, incluso se preguntaban quién sería aquella chica tan preciosa.

Pero de repente ¡oh!, dijo Serena, son casi las 12 de la noche, mi vestido está a punto de convertirse en una ropa sucia, y el carruaje se transformará en una ¡calabaza!

Serena: ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tengo que irme! le dijo al príncipe Seiya que estaba en sus brazos bailando.  
Príncipe Seiya: Espera aún no se tu nombre.

Salió a toda prisa del salón de baile bajó la escalinata hacia la salida de palacio perdiendo en su huida un zapato, que el príncipe Seiya encontró y recogió.

A partir de ese momento, el príncipe Seiya, ya sabía quién iba a ser la futura princesa ¡la joven que había perdido el zapato!, pero, ¡Caramba!, exclamo el príncipe Seiya, pero si no se ni como se llama, y mucho menos donde vive.

Para encontrar a la bella joven, el príncipe Seiya ideó un plan. Se casaría con aquella que pudiera calzarse el zapato.

Los Reyes por petición de su hijo enviaron a sus sirvientes a recorrer todo el reino. Todas las jóvenes, chicas y mujeres se probaban el zapato, pero no había ni una a que pudiera calzarse el zapato.

Al cabo de unas semanas, los sirvientes de palacio llegaron a casa de Serena.

La madrastra llamó a sus feas hijas para que probasen el zapato, pero evidentemente no pudieron calzar el zapato.

El príncipe Seiya vio a Serena en un rincón de la casa, y exclamo: -¡eh!, tu también tienes que probarte el zapato.

La madrastra y sus hijas dijeron: ¡por favor!, como quiere usted que Serena sea la chica que busca, Príncipe Seiya, ella es pobre, siempre está sucia y no fue a la fiesta de palacio.

Pero cuando Serena se puso el zapato y le encajo a la perfección todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra, -¡oooh!, ¡es ella! ¡La futura princesa!

Inmediatamente la llevaron a palacio y a los pocos días se casó con el príncipe Seiya, por lo que fue una princesa.

Nunca más volvió con su madrastra, y vivió feliz en palacio hasta el último de sus días.

Fin.


End file.
